The Fate of the World
by SunFrost1034
Summary: "Are you sure she's ready?" I asked. "Of course she is. After all, the sole survival of our existence lies within her hands now." (the rating may or may not go up later)
1. Prologue

"Are you sure she's ready?" I asked, watching the child through the mirror. "Of course she is. She may be small and naïve, but she's got a big heart. Trust me; this is the one I'm looking for."

"Well, if you insist…" I said. _This is a very enormous task that he is asking of this girl. If she cannot follow the plan through to the end…it won't be pretty, I'm sure. But let's just hope that she can learn to be brave enough before the end does arrive._

As usual, he read my mind. "Do not despair, miss. If anyone can save everything, it would be her. After all, the sole survival of our existence lies within her hands now."


	2. Let The Story Begin

Hello there. In order to begin this story, we'll need to introduce ourselves. I am Elizabeth Rosaline-Carolyn Overland, but I'm more commonly known as Elizabeth Rose Overland, Elizabeth, Ms. Overland, or just Liz.

One year ago, I would never have imagined that the path my life would soon take would lead me here, to the very center of this world and back again. One year ago, I was a simple ten year old girl, and I admit, I did worry a lot then.

Losing my brother was an unfortunate incident, but it soon lead to greater things than anyone would have ever thought possible. And if you don't believe this tale at first, that is fine with me.

I have gone through the fabric of time and space itself, battled a thousand fears, and proven myself worthy over and over again to the guardians of this world to hardly notice a mind like yours.

True, I am only eleven years old, but you would not know that upon the first meeting. Many beings have told me that I now appear much wiser and older than I did a year or so ago, and they are right.

I've managed to get over all my foolish fears of this world and everything unknown, and now I fully embrace it with excitement. But enough about myself, let's get on with the story, shall we?

I promise, your mind will truly be blown away.


	3. The Beginning

The blanket was short, reaching only down to my ankles, but I did not care. The cold seeped through the walls and hung in the air like mist in the early morning, but I welcomed it. Anything that reminded me of Jack, I accepted.

It's only been four days since the drowning. Four days of no sleep, no good dreams. Only nightmares. Nightmares of me being the one to drown instead of him, nightmares of his ghost standing in front of me and scolding me, for allowing him to die.

I knew they were not real, but I was still so overcome with guilt that I could not think of anything else. Mother was always trying to comfort me, but it never really worked, though we both knew it wasn't my fault…

The moonlight shone brightly through my window, illuminating part of my bed and half of the floor. The longer I stared at it, the more it seemed to be trying to tell me something.

I started to pull my bed sheet off, but I reconsidered. "I'm just being silly," I told myself. "Moonlight cannot talk." And yet, my hand seemed to not be working properly.

"Stop this nonsense…you're just going to catch a cold," I said aloud, but it was as if a mysterious force was now driving my body to get out of the bed and out the door. I slipped my shoes on and silently walked down the hallway, to the narrow staircase that looked out to the living room.

"Why am I doing this?" I wondered, but there was no answer. _Liz, get a hold on yourself. It's nearly midnight, there's deep snow out there and wolves…that's it. I must have gone crazy. Tomorrow, Mother will take me to the place, and I'll spend the rest of my life there staring at blank walls and being fed like a newborn baby. _

But somehow, the force did not agree with me. It continued to push me down the stairs; my hands holding the railing like my life depended on it. Which, looking back now, it actually did.

I peeked out from around the corner, seeing nothing but a still-smoldering fireplace, a couple of wooden chairs scattered about the room and a small, nearly empty, bookcase.

"What is there for me to see here?" I asked, attempting to see if I could communicate with the strange force that was controlling me. There was no answer, at least not verbally.

Turning around, I noticed a light flashing by the corner of the staircase. I reached down to touch it, and suddenly there was this awful burning sensation. I feared my skin was melting right off my fingers, but I could not see anything for the blinding whiteness that followed a second later.


	4. Who The Enemy Is

A lone figure stood atop the hill, staring at the sunset in the distance. A cold wind whistled through the grass, rustling the figure's clothing. "There you are," a voice said.

"I've been waiting for you for a while," the woman replied, pulling back her hood to reveal a youthful face. "Ah, but to be honest, the directions the Dark Lord gave me weren't all that straightforward. I spent over an hour being lost in the forest."

She chuckled softly. "Serves you right, Calithaio." Then she looked at the person expectantly. "Now, what about the child?" It was a few seconds before he answered.

"Well, you see…we have not been able to get an exact location on her, as if some supernatural force is shielding her. But we are working harder with every minute that passes by. Soon, I will be so powerful that even the Dark Lord will tremble and beg for his life when he hears my name."

"Only time can tell," she said quietly. "But for now I want you to send out them. The child will perish at our feet, of that I can assure you."


End file.
